Originals and Replicas
by SapphireRhythm no Yami
Summary: Summing up all of Luke's feeling and how the game ends my version Slight AschxLuke, angst or maybe even tragedy... anyway please Review!


**Replicas and Originals**

**SR:** I just love this game sooo much that I had decided to make a fanfic!!! (Squealed)

**Luke:** just shut up and start

**SR:** okay okay…

**Jade:** do not forget to review everyone

Oo0oO

We are not supposed to exist… at least I'm not supposed to…

So…

Why am I alive?

Why am I born?

People said that we are born for a reason.

But…

What is my reason?

I mean,

I am just a mere replica.

A nobody who stole the original's identity. The original's happy life…

It was then that I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Asch standing there with the same sour face.

"Stupid Replica, what are you thinking now?" he asked with the same sour and demanding tone.

I just stayed silent, not answering his question.

He sighed.

"I am not 'Luke Von Fabre' anymore stupid replica, that identity is yours, so don't even think stupid things" he said to me a little softer.

I know,

I know that you are no longer Luke Von Fabre!

It's just that…

I'm just a mere replica of you…I don't deserve an identity.

I, who has stole your life, are not supposed to be alive.

Then he gave me a whack on my face.

"Are you even listening to me Idiot Replica? Geez, are all replicas brainless like you?"

It was then that I responded.

"I am not brainless!"

"Hmph!" he said shortly and looked away.

I went back to my thoughts, though Asch did succeed to stop me thinking for a while.

I looked up and admire the night sky.

It sure has been a while after Ion's death.

I, somehow felt guilty…I never really get the chance to apologize to him for being rude.

I remembered his last words…

A prophecy about me…although to tell you the truth, I don't quite understand it.

But when I think about it now…I think I understand…

He told me something about how to stop the miasma…

Maybe if someone is 'Sacrificed' the miasma could be stopped…

Then Asch gave me another whack on my face.

"Stop thinking stupid things, Stupid Replica" said Asch with a slight anger.

"I'm not thinking of stupid things!!!" I snapped at him while rubbing the part where he had hit me twice to ease the pain.

"Then what? Tell me!" he demanded.

Oh boy…

This is going to be hard I tell you…

Asch is smart, even more than me who is his own replica.

I told him anyway.

"I think I found a way to stop the miasma" I said to him firmly.

His eyes grow wide.

"Tell me more"

I continued.

"Near Ion's death he said something about a prophecy, I don't really remember but…"

He kept silent, waiting.

"I think…that the miasma can be stopped with a sacrifice"

Then he whacked me again in the face.

I regained my balance, rubbed by face and shout to him in anger.

"Why'd you do that for???"

"That is what I mean by thinking stupid things, super duper idiot replica" he snarled.

"I'm not an idiot!" I snapped back.

He just sighed and left.

As soon as he is gone I sat down on the grassy ground.

I'm scared…no I'm even terrified…

But if there's a chance that by sacrificing me stopped the miasma then…

I'll do it…

Oo0oO

Time has passed since then and I'm in the middle of fighting what I thought will be the last battle.

I was running with the others and now Asch told me that he'll be okay that I left him alone in a rude way of course.

So I left him alone.

I won't even be able to stop him even though I pleaded to him anyway (or maybe forcing him).

As we hurry ourselves to find Master Van I felt the same thing when Asch contacted me with the 'thingy'.

But somehow…

This seems more like a goodbye, a farewell…

I looked toward the sky and saw a red light.

And then the light vanished into thin air, it was then that I knew that he was dead…

I stopped only to grief silently in my heart and continue.

Oo0oO

I defeated Master Van and stayed behind to unlocked Lorelei.

I thrust the sword on the ground and turned it as if it was a big key.

Okay so it was a key but still it has the function of a sword.

The ground fell and I was lowered down slowly.

Thin barrier can be seen soon after that and everything collapsed.

The ceilings… the walls… the pillars…everything.

I suppose if I'm not in this barrier I would have been dead, just like the people in Azkeriuth. They did collapse.

For now, I just hope that what I'm doing is right. I don't want anymore mistakes. No more.

It was then that something hit the barrier with a soft thud, unlike the collapsed pieces of what was once a building which let out a loud thud.

The barrier let the unknown thing in and fell into my arms.

It was then that I realized that it was Asch body, cold and lifeless.

A replica always took the life of the original in other for them to survive.

That is the effect.

The strong Asch, doesn't look that strong anymore. His face doesn't show the sour face anymore and he won't speak "Idiot Replica" like he used to say.

Of all humans in the world, why does he have to die?? He doesn't deserve to! I should be the one who stayed behind not him! Then maybe I could die replacing him instead of me…

That way, he won't die because of me, the replica that drains his life out…

Lorelei then came to me.

"**Luke"**

I looked up to Lorelei with a somewhat sad expression.

"**Of all things what is your wish?"** Lorelei asked me.

I just smiled weakly.

"If I could be selfish, then I want Asch to live again, I don't want to make Natalia sad, but the miasma…"

Lorelei then somewhat smiled at me.

"**You don't have to worry about the Miasma Luke Von Fabre"**

I stayed silent to hear lorelei to say more.

"**I will clear the miasma even if you don't ask me to" **

I looked up again with brightened face.

"**Now Luke, let me ask you again. Of all things, what is your wish?"**

I smiled with sure.

"I want Asch to live again" I said to him with sureness.

Lorelei asked again.

"**Are you sure Luke? If Asch live again then you will die"**

If you asked me about fear, of course I'm afraid. I'm going to die, but if it's for Asch, my original…

Then…

I'll do it…

I nodded with sure.

"**Once again I ask you Luke Von Fabre are you sure? If I gave Asch your soul, he will also have your memories, and your body will be emerged back together. You will be gone without a trace."**

I nodded again.

"I will not be gone Lorelei…I will be there in everyone's memories, I will watch over them" I said to Lorelei, even though I don't even know that it is possible or not.

"**It is seem that you are really sure and has prepared yourself for this"**

"I've been ready for things like this since long ago when I found out that I'm a replica, I have readied my soul in case it needs sacrifice, now I'm just glad that I could help my own Original"

It is true…

"**If you are sure Luke, I can't do anything else to stop you, you do know that Asch will hate you forever"**

"Typical Asch, it'll go away" I snorted and looked up again "Lorelei, can I ask you to do something for me?"

Lorelei nodded and listened.

"**If it is something that I can do Luke, after all this is your last request"**

"Thanks, can you say to Asch to be himself after this? Just in case Asch feel guilty and decided to play drama of being me… I know I'll do that if I'm the one that is going to be Asch…"

"**I understand Luke; I will tell him later on when he decided to do that"**

I smiled.

"You're the best Lorelei"

"**Alright Luke, are you ready?"**

"The faster the better"

Lorelei nodded and began to enchant.

Soon white light shone from Asch's lifeless body and mine.

I began to feel my life, my soul drained out from me.

I swear.

During that process I saw Asch cursing to me, though I flew up while Asch struggled to keep up to me (He flew down).

I waved to him my last goodbye and said.

"Asch, please take care of Tear, Guy, Natalia and the others for me…especially Tear…"

He looked at me with his eyes widened and shouts things that I can't even hear anymore.

To me, his shout is just lips moving without making a noise, I can hear absolutely nothing.

But as I can read his lips, I could figure what he was shouting to me.

"You idiot replica! What can I say to them with you gone you idiot!"

Like that.

And then…

"I don't want to be "Luke", YOU are Luke, I'm not anymore, so cut the crap and come back here idiot"

I snorted, it's really Asch. He really came back.

I just shook my head and waved my hand with a smile.

I want to go back, I really do…but you really have to come back instead of me. I gave you this chance so that maybe I could give your lost seven years back. It really isn't fair that you had bad things happening to you when I'm born…

And then I saw him shouting my name, the name "Luke", strangely he didn't call me Replica anymore… he tried to call ME back.

I just flew up and up until all I could see is a small tiny red dots (which is Asch).

Aah…Asch, Guy, Natalia, Tear and everyone is going to hate me forever… and "thing"…he's going to be sad huh?

I closed my eyes with relieve, at last I could finally help someone with the cost of my life. Natalia would be happy to see Asch back.

"**Luke…Good Bye"** bid Lorelei.

"Yeah…Thanks for everything Lorelei" I thanked.

Then I closed my eyes and saw no more…

Oo0oO

**-Asch-**

After that SUPER DUPER IDIOT REPLICA of mine gave his stupid life to me, I just can't help but to feel guilty every single day.

I came to the promised place after I had absorbed all of the stupid replica's memory and saw that the idiot has promised something he broke to Natalia and the others.

That IDIOT.

They asked him to come back, but now it is me that came back.

He really is stupid, no, worse… he's an idiot.

What am I supposed to do now???????

I came to saw a girl that seemed to be Tear.

She came running to me, surely believes that I'm Luke.

Now I wonder what should I say to her.

What?

You expect me to say "Luke is gone, I'm Asch"?

HELL NO!

Even though he is a super duper idiot replica of mine, he still has his own identity.

And so, I walked to them and smiled the Luke smile.

"I'm back" I said in Luke tone.

What??

Is this wrong?????

Everyone then came rushing to me.

Tear rushed to me and hugged me tightly as if I'm going to run away, then after a while she let go of me and now the little girl Anise came to me and hugged me saying that she will marry me or somewhat like that.

Natalia looked at me with warm glaze

Guy smiled warmly, really believing that I'm Luke.

That sarcastic Jade fixed his glasses first before finally smiled to me.

Luke really is an idiot now isn't he?

How can he just give up his life on reviving me instead of continuing his live normally?

It was then that my head hurts and worries everyone.

"**Asch"**

'_L-LORELEI?????' _

Lorelei didn't reply me, but images came flowing into my mind as if I was watching a movie, as if I was really there.

I came to view of that stupid replica asks something to Lorelei.

Something like,

"_Can you say to Asch to be himself after this?"_

Great...

Now my stupid Replica has really thought ahead…

And Lorelei agrees to it!!!

Geez, is it because he is my replica or is it because he knew what I was thinking even now?

I just cursed and flipped my fringe back.

"That's what Luke would say" I said in my old sour and sad tone.

Natalia, Tear and the others gasps, terrified.

Tear then began to drop to the ground and cried silently, cursing at the idiot replica all at the same time.

Guy let out a 'tch', signaling the fact that he knows Luke really well and couldn't forgive him.

Jade just fix his glasses knowing exactly what had happened and stayed silent.

Anise kept on shouting:

"You're too selfish LUKE!"

In a terrifying volume and shriek before finally dropped to the ground and cried loudly like a child.

Mieu, just pulls my long clothes and ask me a stupid thing that I couldn't bear hearing it.

"Where is Master Luke??" he squeaked repeatedly as he cries loudly while pulling my robe.

I just couldn't look at it any longer.

"Stupid Replica" I murmured softly.

What the hell..?

I touched my eyes and felt an unfamiliar wetness dropping from my eyes.

What the hell…

Why am I crying???? I should be happy that I got my old life and name back… but why…?

I just don't know…

Oo0oO

**SR:** (Cries) I didn't plan to make an Angst story!!!! (Cries out loud)

**Asch:** Replicas are such an idiot.

**SR:** now, now Asch you should at least thanked Luke for giving his life to you.

**Asch:** Who would be happy if you live by somebody else's sacrifice????

**SR:** well, that's true, but I really think that you should thank him, if not then you wouldn't be able to marry Natalia right?

**Asch:** (Blushes) T-That's not what I meant!

**SR:** please don't forget to RXR, and because I haven't really finished the game (I just saw my friends ended the game…but it's really the ending part when Luke stayed behind and when Luke or Asch whichever it is came back at the very end), please forgive me if I'm wrong and if I wrote a story similar to others, I really respect authors here and I will not be copying their words, this just came purely into my mind, since my friend asked me to make a story from Tales of the Abyss. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
